Algo más que Quidditch
by Sorg-esp
Summary: ¿Qué podían tener en común una sanadora en prácticas que aborrece el Quidditch y una estrella de ese deporte? Fuera lo que fuera, sin duda sería algo más que un juego. Ganadora del Concurso de San Valentin 2009 del Foro Las Tres Escobas
1. Chapter 1

_El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling. La sorg expansión española es mía y solo míaaaa..._

_Esta historia la escribí para el concurso de S. Valentín 09 del Foro de las Tres Escobas. Y lo hice porque una lectora me tentó con la manzana de retar mi ingenio. Pensé que, como mucho, ganaría la mención honorífica a la historia más atípica (todas las mías lo son). Bueno, al final lo que ha ganado eeeessss:_

¡TACHÁN!

**Premio "Corazón Rojo" a la obra con mejor Narración**

**"Este Fan Fiction tiene una increíble narración y desarrollo de los personajes, las situaciones y los escenarios. Nos sitúa en el mundo Potteriano, sin siquiera mencionar a los personajes más conocidos de la saga más que para un chiste o dos; y ambos protagonistas (Maureen Wood y Javier Lizzara) son de su completa invención, lo que la hace para mi, también una historia muy creativa. La historia es bastante romántica y simpática, con algún toque de humor, sin contar ortográficamente pulcra. ¡Felicitaciones!"**

**Y....y....¡Ganadora final del Concurso por votación popular!**

**Algo más que Quiddich**

**Capítulo I: Febrero de 2008, hace justamente un año**

Era aburridísimo. Todos los medios, fueran o no especializados, llevaban ya varios días dale que te pego con la misma cantinela: el partido de Quidditch. Incluso en la Radio Mágica la incombustible Celestina Warbick había sido silenciada para informar sobre el ambiente que se vivía en todo Gloucestershire. Los seguidores de ambos equipos habían comenzado a hacerse notar por el condado, con sus túnicas de colorines, sus bufandas y banderolas. Y algunos hasta con unas bocinas que hacían un ruido equiparable a un dragón en celo. Hasta los muggles habían notado el revuelo.

La mayoría, por supuesto, lo calificaba de acontecimiento. Yo lo definía como un terrible engorro. Y eso en plan suave. Semifinales de la Copa de Europa de Clubes. Partidazo de vuelta entre el Tutshill Tornados y un equipo español de nombre estrafalario y túnica ajustada rojo chillón, el Herensuge, de un remoto valle del pirineo navarro.

No me gustaba y no me gusta el Quidditch ¿tan difícil es de entender? Bueno, tal vez sí es un poco extraño cuando viene de alguien cuyo hermano mayor, Oliver, ha sido durante unos tres lustros jugador profesional. En realidad, os contaré un secreto: él tiene gran parte de culpa de que aborrezca el Quidditch, puesto que me caí de su escoba cuando era una cría de siete años y desde entonces soy súper prudente a la hora de volar y no me gusta que otros hagan tonterías en una escoba.

Pero lo cierto es que no es la única causa. Siete personas, generalmente tíos, vestidos con túnicas ajustadas de modernos materiales transpirables pasándose pelotitas y haciendo acrobacias en sus escobas mientras el personal ruge como una jauría de trolls salvajes no es algo que vaya con mi temperamento pausado, mi inteligencia lógico-analítica, mis convicciones de bruja sensata y, no me queda más remedio que reconocerlo, mi absoluta nulidad para sentir empatía con los grupos en cuanto su tamaño empieza a ser mediano.¡Qué se le va a hacer! Nadie es perfecto ¿no?

Y, aunque como ya he dicho, no me interesa en absoluto, tengo que reconocer que en aquel momento me fue imposible ignorar, porque por todas partes se voceaba, que los españoles estaban en racha triunfal: Primeros en la liga, a mogollón de puntos de los segundos y aportando medio equipo a su selección, mientras que los nuestros, los TTs, tristemente antepenúltimos en una de sus peores actuaciones ligueras, se habían encontrado de carambola en la semifinal gracias a la descalificación en un despacho del Puddlemere United, antiguo equipo de Oliver, todo sea dicho, debido a los altercados provocados por fans salidos de madre.

A mi innata aversión por nuestro Deporte Rey se añadía otra cosa. Gracias a la normativa del sempiterno Ministro de Magia, Señor Shackelbolt, en caso de partido internacional, al dispositivo de medimagos en el estadio debe añadirse un retén de sanadores. Y, como la mayoría no quieren perderse los partidos, siempre recae en los que están en prácticas, como era mi caso, o como mucho alguno que tenga su formación recién completada. Así que, además de la cháchara monotema, los seguidores enfervorizados y los sentimientos encontrados de la familia (que se dividían entre apoyar a muerte a los TTs o desear que cayeran vilmente por haber apeado a los Puds),implicaba trabajo extra en un área poco interesante. Lesiones, mágicas o no, borracheras, y a veces algún infarto, son las patologías habituales relacionadas con estos eventos deportivos. Lo dicho, nada de interés.

Así que allí estaba, doce horas antes del comienzo del partido, como prescribe la normativa, leyendo un aburrido tratado sobre verrugas mutantes que me llevé porque no encontré otra cosa que no fuera una de esas novelas rosa que ahora regalan con cada número de Corazón de Bruja, cuando llegó un paciente. Mejor dicho, cuando llegó aquel paciente.

Era un chico de alrededor de metro noventa, atlético, de pelo castaño claro un poco ondulado y ojos muy oscuros, y una sonrisa que iba ni pintada para un anuncio de pasta de dientes. Llevaba un barbour, un polo rojo de manga larga con un pequeño dragón dorado dormitando en el lado izquierdo y pantalones chinos beige. "Un pijo que ha venido al partido", pensé.

- Me he caído en un lecho de erizos multiformes.- dijo en un correcto inglés, aunque se notaba a la legua que era de los españoles.

- ¿Erizos multiformes? ¿Te has estado bañando en la isla de Skye, en zona de las rocas?.- Los erizos multiformes, criaturas cuyo sutil diseño habría hecho las delicias de cualquier estudioso de la acupuntura china, son unas criaturas mágicas que se enuentran únicamente en la mencionada isla, cuyo reciente descubrimiento se debe a una tal Luna Lovegood, mujer un tanto excéntrica, por lo que tengo entendido, pero sin duda competente en lo que a zoología mágica se refiere.

- Er…si. Se trataba de una apuesta con un amigo…- dijo medio sonriendo.

Alcé las cejas y procuré que no se me notara todo lo que estaba pensando, que no era otra cosa que un lote completo de descalificaciones que incluían lo idiota que me parecía semejante comportamiento, una reflexión personal sobre los efectos perniciosos del fanatismo deportivo y, además, la terrible convicción de que el español aquel estaba como un queso.

- Bien. Tendré que quitar los pinchos y desinfectar.- dije adoptando un tono de lo más profesional.- Y después aplicar esencia de murtlap para que no te duela… ¿dónde te has pinchado?

- En el muslo derecho.- contestó él. Y ni corto ni perezoso se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones dejando a la vista unas piernas perfectas y unos boxers de marca.

¡La madre de Merlín! pensé, aunque intenté no mover ni una pestaña. Estaba acostumbrada a ver gente con poca o ninguna ropa con total indiferencia, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón no pude evitar hacer un registro mental completo de sus piernas. Algo que ya nunca olvidaría. Eran largas y rectas, y estaban cubiertas con un vello no muy espeso del mismo castaño suave de su cabeza. Sus músculos y tendones parecían una detallada lección de anatomía a mi entera y única disposición.

Me costó, pero lo conseguí. Me concentré en mi trabajo y bloqueé en mi mente un perentorio deseo de repasar otros extremos anatómicos, si no completamente disponibles muy bien insinuados. Y todo eso sin perder mi cara de póker, que pretendía darme la apariencia de una sanadora muy, muy profesional.

- Por lo menos cuatro pinchos.- dije asombrada.- Esto te va a doler un poco, pero después quedará como nuevo. Eres español ¿no? Supongo que has venido con la hinchada.

- Con el Herensuge.- dijo él señalando el dragón bordado en su polo mientras yo extraía unas pinzas largas de un aparador.

- ¿Qué significa?

- ¿Herensuge?

- Si.

- Es una palabra en euskera, un galimatías imposible que se habla en algunos sitios, incluida mi tierra. Se refiere a u dragón mitológico de siete cabezas. Como éste…¿ves? El muñequito dorado se desperezó, sacudió sus siete pequeñas cabezas y, orgullosamente, vomitó fuego por la del centro. Todo ello sin perder su naturaleza de minimarca en dos D.

"Un pijo de Pamplona. Seguro que será un bruto"- Muy propio para un equipo de quidditch. Son siete jugadores, siete cabezas de dragón...- dije en plan entendido.

El sonrió.- Vaya, lo has pillado. ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

- No. No me gusta nada en absoluto. Lo siento...- y me quedé sorprendida porque no tenía ni idea de por qué le había pedido disculpas.

- ¡Vaya…!

- Tiene que ver con que soy muy prudente volando. Me caí de la escoba de mi hermano mayor cuando era pequeña y le cogí miedo. Fue jugador profesional hasta el año pasado.- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba yo dando explicaciones de mi vida a un completo desconocido, aunque estuviera como éste estaba?"

- ¿De veras? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Oliver Wood. "¡Otra vez!"

- ¡Ah! Si. Fue guardián del Puddlemere. Se retiró el año pasado. Así que...te llamas Wood. En español significa madera ¿sabes?

"Pues Oliver a veces más bien lo que parece es un tarugo" pensé. Y tiré con fuerza del primer pincho, sin contemplaciones. El aguantó el tipo sin pestañear ¡Encima un tipo duro!

- Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre, señorita Wood?

- Maureen.

- Bonito nombre. Muy escocés. ¿Sabes? mi padre también es sanador. El chico sonrió. "¡Pues qué bien!" Seguramente era una trola completa. Titubeé por unos instantes. No sabía qué decir.

- ¿Algún problema? .- dijo él poniendo cara un poco seria.

- No...no. Estoy pensando cuál sacar a continuación. Para que te haga menos daño...

- Aguantaré...me lo merezco por hacer la tontería...

No, si encima seguía haciendo esfuerzos por caer bien. Me mordí la lengua. Había estado a punto de preguntarle cual había sido el objeto de semejante apuesta descabellada, pero eso era hacer equilibrios peligrosamente alrededor de lo que suponía un ámbito muy personal. Y lo que es peor, darle pie para que siguiera atontándome con su voz suave, sus maneras correctas y su físico esplendoroso.

- Esto ya está.- dije al cabo de un rato. La verdad es que un extraño sentimiento, parecido a lo que una experimenta cuando algo bueno se acaba, me invadió cuando volvió a colocar su sastrería en su sitio.

- Muchas gracias. Has sido sumamente amable. No se qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.

- No importa, es mi trabajo.- dije mientras abría un cajón y rebuscaba en su interior. Saqué un pergamino y pluma para rellenar el formulario de atención al paciente.

- ¿Tu nombre?.- pregunté alzando la vista. Esperaba encontrar sus ojos oscuros, esos enmarcados en largas pestañas negras y cejas finas ligeramente más oscuras que el pelo de su cabeza. Y me quedé con la boca abierta, pasmada. ¡Qué grosero! ¡Habrase visto!

Se había marchado. Y sin decir nada. Y ahora ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer yo con el papeleo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II. Yo y mis circunstancias después de aquella consulta. **

Podía haber escrito en el formulario "Paciente Español", pero me recordó demasiado al título de un libro de un escritor muggle llamado _Ondaatje_ que me dejó hace poco Betty Jones, una hufflepuff estudiante de medimagia hija de muggles. Y lo que es peor, si ponía eso me iba a acarrear preguntas del supervisor. Así que decidí que lo mejor era hacer como si no hubiera pasado por allí. Y no solo desde los puntos de vista clínico y administrativo, sino en absolutamente todos los sentidos. Al fin y al cabo, pensé, fue bonito mientras duró, pero ya se pasó.

De todas formas, no me habría quedado más remedio que olvidarme rápidamente, porque empezaron a acumularse los pacientes. Atendí a un niño pelirrojo acompañado de numerosos primos y tíos, la mayoría también como zanahorias, que se había tragado uno de esos muñequitos que se mueven solos y que venden en Sortilegios Weasley. Y a un tío gordo que puso cara de extrañeza cuando me encogí de hombros mientras él decía llamarse Ludo Bagman, como si tuviera que conocerle de toda la vida. Llevaba una vieja túnica de rayas amarillas y negras que le quedaba estrecha, supongo que sería una reliquia ancestral de las Avispas de Wimbourne, y, salvo por un tic nervioso por el que no hacía más que mirar hacia la puerta, no tenía absolutamente nada.

Hubo un incidente con unos goblins que armaron jaleo en la sala de espera, y conseguí atisbar cómo un empleado de seguridad echaba a un grupillo de ellos, todos mal encarados. Ahora que caigo, fue entonces cuando el señor Bagman articuló una excusa poco creíble y se largó. Sospecho que de lo que padecía realmente era de haberse metido en algún lío con esas criaturas mágicas, cosa que a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente no se le escapa que es una insensatez.

Otro vino con los zapatos hechizados de tal manera que le mordían los dedos gordos de los pies cuando intentaba ponerse de pie. Echó la culpa a un español bajito, con bigote y con mala leche que le embrujó cuando pitaron un penalty a favor de los TTs y salió del consultorio amenazando con denunciarle a los mismísimos aurores.Y así hasta completar la nada despreciable cifra de sesenta y seis pacientes. ¡El número de la bestia! O casi.

En definitiva, un servicio agotador y aburrido. Volví a casa tras veinticuatro horas al pie del cañón y me fui derecha a la cama, sin preguntar qué había ocurrido o estaba ocurriendo con el partido. Porque ya se sabe, un partido de Quidditch se conoce cuando comienza, pero no cuando termina.

Y soñé. Tuve un sueño vívido con el misterioso supporter del dragón. Los chicos suelen tener sueños eróticos. Las chicas a veces también, pero el mío no fue de esa clase. Fue una historia romanticona y empalagosa, _candy candy total_, en la que él, mirándome con ojos dulces, me montaba a la grupa de su escoba y emprendía conmigo un maravilloso viaje a una isla tropical mientras yo me deshacía en suspiros contemplando sus ojazos negros. Le eché la culpa al subconsciente, que a veces se desencola, por mucho que diga ese muggle llamado _Freud_ que refleja nuestras más profundas, oscuras y contenidas pasiones.

Me levanté pensando que aquello era una completa ridiculez y que debía quitármelo de la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, seguramente no le volvería a ver en toda mi vida. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! En realidad, su atractiva faz, junto con el resto de su gloriosa anatomía, me estaban esperando abajo, en la cocina. Aunque no exactamente de la forma que hubiera deseado.

Estoy acostumbrada a mi familia y su devoción por el Quidditch. Rugen enardecidos como furiosos gigantes durante los partidos. Festejan como duendes chiflados las victorias y gritan como trolls descontrolados en las derrotas. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que hizo mi hermana mayor (casada y madre de dos pequeñas brujas). Olivia estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo té y mordisqueando una tostada untada con mermelada de naranja amarga mientras leía la prensa deportiva. Nunca entenderé por qué Olivia es tan fanática como para leer ese tipo de prensa, pero también es verdad que yo compro Corazón de Bruja (eso sí, solo de vez en cuando).

- ¡Cómo está el guardián español! – exclamó desplegando sobre la mesa de la cocina las páginas centrales de la Gaceta de los Deportes Mágicos. Y ahí estaba él _(¡El!)_ con su túnica roja ceñida, con el famoso dragón dorado tan bien surtido de cabezas en el pecho. Subido en una escoba se dedicaba a parar todas las quaffles que aparecían por los cuatro ángulos de la fotografía. Y eso que eran unas cuantas.

Abrí la boca de puro asombro, e inmediatamente la cerré para que no se notara. Si alguien se hubiera fijado, estoy segura de que habría pensado que ensayaba para representar el papel de pez en la función benéfica de Navidad del Hospital de San Mungo. Eso, o que me había dado algún tipo de _yuyu._

- Y además es un genio.- Oliver interrumpió mi hilo mental.- Por primera vez se comenta que un Guardián puede ganar la Escoba de Oro. Y eso que corrió el rumor de que se había herido una pierna con erizos multiformes.

- ¿De veras?.- Pregunté procurando imprimir a mis palabras un tono de indiferencia que fuera mínimamente convincente.

- Pero estaba en perfecta forma.- continuó Oliver como si nada.- Debió ser un bulo que ellos mismos difundieron, ya sabéis, estrategia psicológica para que el rival salga al campo confiado.

- Pero ¿Quién ganó? -. Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Los españoles, claro. Además llevaban una ventaja considerable del partido de ida. No obstante, nunca está de mas emplear todas las tácticas legales disponibles. Y difundir un bulo puede que no sea muy ético, pero no es ilegal, y está demostrado que en ocasiones puede socavar la moral del rival .- Oliver continuó su perorata.- Nunca he visto un guardián capaz de hacer "_double eight loops_" tan rápidos cuando te van a tirar un penalty, especialmente si el lanzador es tan fuerte como Mulciber... Y además realizó un "_starfish and st_ick" absolutamente brillante, espectacular, imposible de llevar a cabo si hubiera tenido la pierna realmente lesionada...

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿De qué estaba hablando exactamente? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué estaba yo prestándole toda mi atención? De todos los fanáticos del Quidditch, no creo que haya ninguno más rollo que mi hermano. Duerme hasta a las ovejas cuando empieza con ese tipo de charlas. Ya en el colegio tenía fama. ¡Si yo jamás le escucho cuando habla de Quidditch! ¿Qué me pasaba?

- ¿_Double Eight Loops? ¿Starfish and stick_? ¿qué es eso, Oliver? – pregunté con un interés que a mí misma me asombraba. Oliver hinchó pecho, orgulloso de poder demostrar sus conocimientos del juego.

- Los _Double Eight Loops_ son lazos en vuelo, haciendo como ochos...así....- Agitó su varita y dejó en el aire una estela de humillo dorado.-.Y un _Starfish and Sick_ supone desviar la pelota quedando colgado del palo de la escoba por una mano y el correspondiente pie. Y eso sin contar con que a continuación hay que volver a montar la escoba. Vamos, que requiere hacer despliegue de todo el catálogo de virtudes que debe poseer un buen guardián para destacar en este maravilloso deporte que...

- ¿Es peligroso?-. corté el rollo genuinamente preocupada.

- Bueno, el Quidditch es como la vida misma del mago. No está exento de riesgos ¿no?

- ¡Oliver!

Mi hermano parpadeó. Seguramente estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que por primera vez en mi vida mostraba interés por el Deporte de los Magos por antonomasia, ese que él venera casi reverencialmente.

- Es peligroso, si.

Tragué saliva. Y lo peor es que me recorrió por la espalda un sudor frío y no supe por qué. Pero bueno, no habían dicho nada de que hubiera acabado en la enfermería, pensé. Respiré profundamente procurando que no se me notara y me serví un te como si mi tradicional indiferencia hubiera regresado a mí tras darse unas cortísimas vacaciones. En realidad, estaba deseando que me dejaran sola en la cocina.

Cuando por fin la abandonaron me abalancé sobre la Gaceta y me puse a leer las reseñas deportivas con avidez, algo que no había hecho en toda mi vida. Y eso que había una buena cantidad. Aquellas páginas estaban llenas de las consiguientes declaraciones insulsas de los jugadores después del partido. "Jugamos _al ataque y no a la contra...achicando el campo por los extremos...Un buen guardián te da mucha más posibilidades de ganar..."_ Y, al pasar la página, otra fotografía suya. "_Javier Lizarra, la rutilante estrella del equipo navarro, detiene la quaffle espectacularmente colgado de su escoba únicamente por el pie izquierdo",_ rezaba el pie de foto.

_"Javier...Javier...Javier...."._ El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza al mismo ritmo que mi cabeza repetía su nombre como si fuera un mantra. Javier Lizarra. Se me grabó a fuego. Nunca lo olvidaría. Sorbí té con avidez. Me quemó la garganta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III:**** Flores y bombones. Y algo más.**

Estaba enfadada. Enfadada conmigo, con el mundo y con Javier _(¿Por qué pensaba en él con tanta familiaridad, como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida, cuando solo lo había visto una vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_). Tan enfadada que por una vez los maniquís que dan la bienvenida al Hospital de San Mungo me resultaron indiferentes.

Los magos tenemos tendencia a vestir de manera extravagante. Nos gustan los sombreros picudos, los colorines chillones, las capas hasta los pies y los botines acabados en punta. Incluso los varones de más edad son capaces de pasearse por una céntrica calle de Londres sin pantalones debajo de las túnicas (alguno, ni siquiera lleva ropa interior, como los escoceses bajo el kilt), pero esos maniquís me superan, con sus pantalones, ajustados por arriba y con patas de elefante por abajo, esas camisas con esos cuellos gigantes, esos estampados que parecen caleidoscopios...y las pelucas peludas. El que lo diseñó sin duda había probado alguna droga setentera que le produjo un ataque de _Psicodelia Total._ Y a mi, la moda setentera, me produce escalofríos (_Con lo mono que iba Javier, tan pijín... ¡Otra vez invadiendo la intimidad de mis pensamientos!_). Se ha hablado de sustituir las vestimentas por modelitos vaqueros lavados a la piedra y hombreras supergigantes de los ochenta, pero claro, después de tantas décadas, llamaría la atención de los muggles. Y precisamente se trata de no llamar la atención.

Me puse mi túnica verde con el emblema del hospital en un lado y, sin quererlo, recordé su dragoncito. Y como una tonta me sonreí. _¿Por qué todo me recordaba a él?_ Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir. Mi entrada en la sala de Personal en Prácticas, donde pasamos los escasos ratos libres cuando no hay que atender a ningún paciente o estudiamos, se vio coreada por unas risillas mal contenidas.

- ¿Qué? .- dije mirando alrededor. Betty, la medimaga en ciernes, Joshua Vane y Michael McCormac, estaban ahí, como pasmarotes, intercambiando sonrisitas y sin tener la decencia de contestar. Los chicos incluso se daban codazos. Por fin Betty, _la Hufflepuff_, fue la única valiente que dijo algo.

- Esta mañana han traído eso para ti.- dijo señalando la mesa. Giré la cabeza y abrí mucho los ojos. Había dos paquetitos. Uno era una pequeña cajita transparente con una orquídea de color rojo y amarillo. El otro estaba envuelto en papel de Honeydukes. Por supuesto, también había una tarjeta. Un sobre rojo guardado por un minúsculo dragón dorado de siete amenazantes cabecitas, que vigilaba atento para que nadie osara cotillear más de la cuenta. Me recordó ese episodio de _Las Crónicas de Hogwarts_ que relata aquel Torneo de los Tres Magos que ganó Harry Potter, cuando tuvo que rescatar un huevo de oro guardado por un dragón. ¿Tendría que emplear mi escoba? Eso sería de muy mal gusto... Recordaba muy bien que le dejé claro que me dan miedo las acrobacias aéreas (bueno, claro, suponiendo que las flores y los bombones vinieran de _él _¡El!).

Saqué mi varita y me acerqué prudentemente. El dragoncito soltó volutas de humo por sus catorce pequeños orificios nasales y se hizo a un lado. ¡Qué mono!, pensé. Tomé la tarjeta con cuidado. Y la abrí.

_"Con mi agradecimiento por las molestias causadas"._ Firmado, Javier Lizarra.

El corazón se me puso a cien. ¡Se acordaba de mi!

- Venga. No nos hagas sufrir.- Betty deshizo mi momento de éxtasis mental.- ¿Quién es tu admirador?

Nunca he sido la más popular. Ni siquiera medianamente popular (mas bien nada o casi nada popular). Y no es que sea fea. Lo que ocurre es que no sé ser simpática y dicharachera. Admiro a esas personas con ingenio que mantienen la conversación en vilo, producen chascarrillos como rosquillas provocando la constante carcajada general y tienen siempre la sonrisa en la boca. No creo que yo sea un cardo, pero soy más tranquila. A veces necesito silencio. Generalmente no se me ocurren cosas ingeniosas y tengo tendencia a ser un poco redicha en mis comentarios. En definitiva, que salvo un par de veces, y siempre viniendo de chicos que tampoco se comían una rosca, no había tenido tarjetitas de San Valentín. Y Betty, de mi mismo curso, me temo que lo sabía.

- No es una tarjeta de San Valentín.- espeté toda sincera. Al instante, me arrepentí. Podía haberme hecho de rogar y mantenido el suspense. Seguramente mi puntuación global en el marcador de popularidad de las jóvenes brujas británicas hubiera subido algunas posiciones con esa sencilla estratagema. Pero es que tampoco se me da bien mentir. Bueno, o no decir toda la verdad.

- Ya, ya... – Bueno, parecía que tenía otra oportunidad. Mi amiga no se lo creía del todo.

- No seas cotilla.- Dije con media sonrisa. Y levanté la caja con la orquídea. Era la primera vez que tenía una entre las manos. ¡Qué cosa más delicada! ¿Habría que sacarla de la caja? ¿Cada cuanto tendría que echarle agua? ¿Mordería?

- También hay unos bombones, por si no te has dado cuenta.- dijo McCormac. ¡Hombres! Claro, no se puede ofrecer probar una flor pero sí unos bombones.

Abrí la caja. Era roja y tenía un estampado de corazoncitos dorados. Muy cursi. Pero no me hice ilusiones. Durante la primera quincena de febrero Honeydukes solamente empaqueta de esa manera, da igual que compres unos bombones para tu anciana y desagradable tía, esa que cada vez que te ve te critica de pies a cabeza y que se ha roto una pierna, que para el amor de tu vida.

La verdad es que son maestros del dulce. Como soy delgada, no me contuve. ¡Qué cosa tan deliciosa! Betty, en cambio, protestó tras comerse uno.

- Esto es intolerable. Delictivo. Debería denunciar a Honeydukes.

- ¿Estaba malo?.- pregunté asustada. Temí que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto dirigida a mi persona y tuviera que salir pitando a por un bezoar para mi amiga.

- ¿Qué si estaba malo? ¿Te atreves a preguntarme eso? Es delictivo que estén tan buenos. ¡Me comería la caja entera!

- ¡Ah! ¡Me habías asustado!

- Es que es para asustarse. ¿Te imaginas cómo se me pondría el culo si me zampo esta tentadora caja? Claro, como tu eres un palillo...

Suspiré. Para cuando tuve que incorporarme a las las explicaciones del Sanador a cargo del Ala de Peligroso Lewelin, los chicos y Betty se habían zampado una buena cantidad de bombones, aunque aún quedaban muchos porque la caja era enorme. Descansaba, junto con la delicada orquídea y mi herensungito en mi taquilla. La tarjeta, en cambio, había ido a parar al bolsillo interior de mi túnica. Y no se en realidad por qué, puesto que su contenido, desde el punto de vista sentimental, era susceptible de ser calificado como aséptico. Escuché las explicaciones de Thicknesse, el sanado a cargo, casi como quien oye llover. Y eso que había estado suspirando por esas prácticas durante meses.

Por fin, llegó la hora de salir. Metí cuidadosamente en una bolsa mis bombones, mi orquídea, mi dragoncito y mi la tarjeta y salí por la puerta reservada al personal.

Y allí estaba él. Esperándome en la acera de enfrente. Con su barbour, unos vaqueros y zapatos náuticos de invierno. ¡El! El corazón me dio un vuelco. Me sonrió cuando me vio y se aproximó a mi. Por un instante temí que pasara de largo y se fuera directo a cualquier otra bruja con aspecto de modelo que rondara los alrededores. Pero no fue así.

- Buenos días. ¿Recibiste mi pequeño presente? .- dijo con su sonrisa capaz de derretir un glaciar antártico.

En vez de comportarme como una bruja dulce y agradable, levanté el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, acusadoramente. ¡Por fin podía sacar fuera todo lo que me había estado reconcomiendo durante las últimas horas!

- ¡El rumor sobre la apuesta no tenía nada de rumor! ¡Era verdad!

- ¿Lo oíste? ¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que no te interesabas por las noticias deportivas!

- Y no me interesan, pero tuve que omitir que había prestado un servicio de sanación.

- ¿Te he podido meter en un lío?

Otra vez, no fui capaz de mentir.

- Lío no. Ha quedado como que nunca te atendí. Pero ¡Qué cara! Hiciste algo que, según contrato, no podías hacer.- Conozco los términos de los contratos de Oliver. Los deportistas de élite se comprometen a no realizar actividades que puedan poner en peligro su físico, como cazar dragones o cultivar geranios colmilludos.- Y como no podías acudir al medimago del equipo, porque se habrían enterado.- continué airada.- te plantaste en un consultorio. Donde casualmente estaba yo. Y después desapareciste sin más ni más.

- Ya... Te sientes manipulada. Y tienes tu razón... ¿Te ha gustado la orquídea? ¿Y los bombones? Si hubiera tenido algo más de tiempo

- Jamás me habían hecho un regalo tan delicado y...¡Pero no me cambies de tema! ¡Te estaba abroncando!

El rió a carcajadas.

- Es verdad. Es verdad. ¿Puedo compensarte invitándote a comer?

- No.

Y lo dije con un tono frío que a veces me sale. Demasiado rotundo, demasiado lacónico. Un no que generalmente se interpreta por el interlocutor como mucho más que un no. Y eso fue lo que pasó. El se puso serio.

- Vaya, lo siento. ¿Prefieres que me marche?.

Sentía las mejillas coloradas y ardientes e internamente me estaba soltando una catarata de insultos. Lo más suave que me estaba dedicando era que era una estúpida.

- No. No quiero que te marches.- Y empecé a intentar arreglarlo.- Lo que quería decir es que simplemente porque pronuncies las palabras "invitación a comer" no me siento compensada. Quiero decir que por que seas un deportista famoso no voy a babear por pasar dos minutos contigo. Que...Que lo estoy estropeando todo.

- ¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que me quieres decir?- la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro. ¡Menos mal! Algo había hecho medio bien, aunque no sabía qué.- Mejor que seas sincera y no te compliques en explicaciones complejas. Piensa además que el inglés no es mi lengua materna. Podría no entenderte bien.

¡Qué mono! Me quedé mirándolo sin saber cómo empezar. Por fin, me salieron algunas palabras de la boca.

- Quiero decir que una invitación a comer no hace que deje de reprocharte otro poco que incumpliste tu contrato. Y lo que es peor, pudiste haberte lesionado de gravedad porque los erizos esos resulta que...

¡FLASH!

Un fogonazo me dejó deslumbrada. Di un brinco de la impresión y a continuación casi empotro la cara en el objetivo de una inmensa y decimonónica cámara de fotos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué suerte! ¡El señor Lizarra! Y muy bien acompañado, por lo que veo. ¿Unas palabras para sus fans del Reino Unido?

Una periodista. No me lo podía creer.

- Muchas gracias por su interés, pero si nos disculpa...- contestó él.

- ¿Quién es su acompañante? ¿Llevan mucho saliendo juntos? ¿Hay planes de boda? ¿Qué nos puede decir?

Parpadeé asombrada. La periodista estaba, literalmente, echándose encima de él. Javier extendió una mano y, con mucha educación, marcó la distancia.

- Ya le he dicho que agradezco su interés, pero no tengo nada que decir. Si nos disculpa....

- ¿Es inglesa? ¿Dónde la conoció? ¿Ya viven juntos? ¿Esperan un bebé?

-¡OIGA!.- Aquello ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Me indigné.- ¡HAGA EL FAVOR DE DEJARLE EN PAZ!

- Vaya, vaya tiene carácter la niña. ¿Estás muy enamorada? ¿Vais a comprar cosas para decorar vuestra casa? ¿Qué opinan tus padres? ¿Conoces a los de él?

- ¡HAGA EL FAVOR DE....!

¡POP!

Javier me había tomado del brazo y me había hecho desaparecer con él. Estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca pensé que alguien podía ser tan plasta como la periodista aquella. Le miré.

- ¡Esa estúpida! ¿Quién se ha creído que era?

- Olvídalo.- dijo frunciendo un poco las cejas.- En estos casos es mejor no entrar al trapo....Bueno, ¿aceptas ahora mi invitación, aunque solo sea como compensación por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato con la prensa?

- Está bien...

Me llevó a un restaurante muggle en Portobello, donde no había estado nunca. Fue un rato muy agradable. No hubo ninguna charla trascendente ni una explosión de declaraciones pasionales ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente, estuvimos hablando, durante toda la comida, de muchos temas, entre los que curiosamente el Quidditch no se encontraba. Nos despedimos en el callejón que hacía esquina, un Cul de Sac estrecho donde los del restaurante aparcaban sus cubos de basura, suficientemente penumbroso y desagradable para que nos pudiéramos desaparecer sin problemas.

Cuando llegué a mi casa deposité con cuidado la orquídea en mi mesilla de noche. Y sonreí como una tonta. ¡Qué curioso! Ahora, al pensar en él, en lugar de su físico despampanante, lo primero que me venía a la cabeza era su voz suave, su sonrisa y sus oscuros ojos chispeantes. _¿Me estaría enamorando?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap****ítulo IV: El Poder del Cuarto Poder **

- Vaya, vaya.- dijo Betty al día siguiente según entré por la puerta de la Sala de Prácticas. – Qué calladito te lo tenías ¿te lo presentó Oliver?

Me puse muy colorada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunté, aunque sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Mejor dicho, a quién se refereía.

- Vamos, vamos. Te vi marcharte con Lizarra. ¡Qué suerte tienes!

- Solamente le he visto un par de veces...- No mentía en absoluto.

- Pues parece que le has dejado huella. Es el de el regalo de ayer ¿no?

Afortunadamente, no tuve que contestar, porque me llamaron para ayudar en Urgencias.

Fue otro servicio agotador. El Autobús Noctámbulo había tenido un accidente (no era la primera vez) y había bastantes heridos. Salí mareada y directa hacia el bar de la planta superior, el que está junto a la tienda de prensa y regalos. Me entretuve mirando por encima las portadas, mientras esperaba que la barra se despejara un poco. Por primera vez en mi vida dediqué unos minutos a la sección de "Quidditch Internacional" de la Gaceta de los Deportes Mágicos. Lo peor estaba por llegar. Y en las páginas de Corazón de Bruja.

Me quedé mirando la portada. Cosas insustanciales, la nueva imagen del bajista de Las Brujas de Macbeth, moda primavera- verano, especial San Valentín con filtros de amor que a mi juicio deberían estar prohibidos... y, de pronto... "El guardián del Herensuge y de la Selección Española de Quidditch, pillado"

¡Oh! ¿A qué se refería, exactamente?. Empecé a pasar páginas rápidamente.

- Ejem...Ejem..

Escuché un carraspeo detrás de mi. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré frente a una encargada bastante mal encarada.

- No se lee la prensa.- me dijo con un tono de voz que debió escuchar media planta.

No contesté. Pagué rápidamente la revista y salí de allí a escape. Afortunadamente visualicé una mesa libre en la cafetería y me abalancé a por ella. El brujo camarero me colocó delante un zumo de calabaza y un sándwich de pepino, mientras yo leía con avidez. Y con asombro.

Ahí estaba. Un artículo firmado por Rita Skeeter. Con foto.

_"Todo el mundo sabe que Javier Lizarra, el guapísimo guardián del Herensuge y de la Selección Española, se cuida mucho y se ejercita, no solamente sobre su escoba, sino también en el gimnasio para lucir ese físico perfecto que hace las delicias de sus admiradoras (y algún que otro admirador). La semana pasada se le vio salir de una clínica de Andrología y Estética Masculina de Madrid. Para quien no esté familiarizado con estos establecimientos muggles, se trata de centros en los que, con total confidencialidad, discreción y salas de espera individuales, se atiende tanto la fachada externa como el funcionamiento de ciertas partes propias y exclusivas de la anatomía masculina. Siempre atento a su imagen, Lizarra no ha dudado en informarse debidamente. ¿Quién será la afortunada que disfrutará de las "mejoras" que el imponente deportista se ha debido realizar? ¿Acaso la desconocida con la que fue visto en Londres recientemente (reportaje completo en página sesenta y seis)? No cabe duda de que deben corresponder a partes de su anatomía normalmente no expuestas al público y seguramente habrán quedado a entera satisfacción de su misteriosa y anónima acompañante que..._

¿Co...cómo? Alucinaba. Alucinaba en todos los colores posibles. Con manos temblorosas me fui a la página sesenta y seis. ¡Oh! Ahí estaba Javier, con el atuendo de ayer mismo, paseando por Picaddilly con una rubia impresionante que haría parecer corriente a una veela. Me sentí fatal. ¡Definitivamente, sesenta y seis era el nuevo número de la bestia! Al menos para mi.

_"¿Será esta belleza alta y rubia la que ha conquistado el corazón del guapísimo Guardián, y por la que parece que ha "mejorado" sus atributos masculinos? Ayer mismo por la mañana fueron vistos de compras por Londres y Hogsmeade, como atestiguan las fotos...."_

¡Qué shock! La verdad es que no sabía si echarme a llorar. ¿Por qué demonios me había hecho ilusiones? Porque, reconozcámoslo, a pesar de que mi parte racional me había advertido una y otra vez que no tenía ningún fundamento, me las había hecho.

De pronto una mano pasó ante mis narices y cerró la revista dejando la portada ante mis ojos.

- ¡Qué malo! ¡Si es un montaje!.- dijo una voz detrás de mi.

- ¡Betty!

- ¿Estás leyendo esa basura?

- ¿Un montaje? ¿qué es eso?

- Que esta foto no es de verdad. Está recortada y pegada. Es muy cutre. Penoso. Mira como se mueve, una foto de verdad tiene mucho más recorrido.- dio unos golpecitos en la imagen del sujeto de mis desvelos. La efigie de Javier dio dos pasitos.- ¿Lo ves? Tendría que ser capaz de marcharse de ahí. Apenas da dos pasos. La verdad, los muggles lo hacen mejor con _Photoshop_. Pero claro, como la magia y la informática no congenian demasiado...

¿Una foto falsa? ¡Claro! Y ¿qué era todo eso de _photoshop_, informática y demás que contaba Betty? Sentí una mezcla de alivio, inquietud, ignorancia supina y hasta cabreo.

- A ver el artículo...

Betty ya estaba sentada en mi mesa, había pedido una tarta de arándanos y había leído medio artículo. A eso se llama celeridad.

- ¡Qué perversa y malvada es esta tía! .- soltó.- A su lado la bruja mala de Hansel Y Gretel es una abuelita dulce y cariñosa.

- ¿Quiénes son Hansel y Gretel?

- Olvídalo. Cuentos muggles de brujas. Así que esta individua ha pegado una foto de tu chico delante de otra donde alargan penes y dan viagra, insinuando que está recauchutado...

- ¿Recauchutado?

- Es como yo llamo a los modelos esos que están despampanantes pero que seguramente se desencuadernan si cogen un peso mayor de tres kilos.

Betty pasó páginas a toda prisa

- ¡Ah! Y aquí ataca con una acompañante. ¿Es que le has hecho algo a esta tía?

- Yo no la conoz....Me callé. ¡La periodista! ¡Aquella tan pasada de rosca! ¡Ella!

- Mira.- dijo Betty.- El quid de la cuestión es que hables con él.

Bueno...eso suponiendo que volviera a contactar conmigo... Y en ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana de la cafetería. Un hombre alto, de pelo largo y rubio y vestimenta de mago tradicional de sangre pura protestó en voz alta sobre la inconveniencia de permitir la entrada de animales en recintos sanitarios.

Desplegué la nota. Era de el. Me esperaba a la salida para comer otra vez.

- ¿Ves?.- dijo Betty metiendo la cabeza para leer.- Es una arpía.

Escribí un sencillo "yes" y devolví el trozo de pergamino al pájaro. Solo me quedaba esperar.

Javier, tan correcto como siempre, me esperaba a la puerta. Eso sí, esta vez un poco escorado, con gafas de sol a pesar de que llovía a cántaros, el cuello del barbour subido y una bufanda tapándole hasta las narices. Además, cada poco, miraba a los lados y hacia detrás. Normal. No se fiaba. Me llevó a un pequeño italiano cerca de Candem.

- Quiero hablarte de una cosa.- le dije en cuanto hubimos pedido.

- ¿De qué? .- preguntó con su voz dulce.

- Me refiero a ¡esto!.- Saqué la revista y la puse delante de sus narices. Aun hoy me sorprendo de que no saliera corriendo ante tal despliegue de falta de sutileza. Javier se quedó mirando la revista. Después, lentamente, leyó los dos artículos dedicados a su persona.

- ¿Y bien?.- fue él el que me interrogó.

- ¿Me preguntas a mi?

- Claro. Te pregunto qué es lo que piensas.

- Pienso que esa mujer es...es...¡Oh! ¡La estrangularía! ¡O mejor, la convertiría en rana al más puro y clásico estilo de las brujas malvadas medievales!

- Y...sobre lo que dice....¿qué piensas?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Que tiene muy mala leche.

- Y ¿si hubiera algo de verdad?

Me quedé a cuadros.

- ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad? ¿Te has hecho un alargamiento de...?.- No fui capaz de decirlo.- ¿O es que sales con esa bruja tan despampanante que parece una veela?

- ¡Por favor! La del establecimiento ese es un montaje. Y de los burdos. Pero la bruja rubia es real.- dijo tranquilamente.

- ¡Oh!

- Estuve de compras con ella por Londres, y también por Hogsmeade.

- ¡Ahhh!.- ¡Pero qué morro! Me lo decía tan tranquilo. Hasta se estaba permitiendo levantar una ceja, como haciéndose el interesante.

- Estuve comprando una orquídea, y unos bombones ¿te suena?

- Me parece una desfachatez.

- ¿Por qué?.- Ahora tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le hubiera roto la botella de vino en la cabeza. Pero estaba el camarero delante.

- ¿Celosa?

- ¿Qué?

- No deberías estarlo. Aunque reconozco que le he dado un poquito de suspense.- hizo una pausa un tanto teatral.- Es mi hermana.- Añadió por fin.

- ¡Ah!

Y no se qué fue lo que me pasó, pero me levanté y salí de allí corriendo Y me puse a llorar. Como una boba. Raudo, con sus reflejos de jugador de quidditch, me atrapó en la misma puerta del restaurante. Me abrazó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- dijo suavemente, acercando sus labios a mi frente. Pero no le dejé besarme.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?.- protesté zafándome de su abrazo.- ¿Es que soy un experimento, algo así como una cosa nueva que probar?

- ¿Probar algo nuevo?

- Claro. Una bruja común y corriente. Algo distinto a las hordas de mujeres espectaculares que tienes a tu disposición.

-Ah, eso. Pues en el fondo creo que si. Eres la primera bruja en mucho tiempo con la que tengo conversaciones largas, amenas y tranquilas sin la sensación de que estoy siendo devorado con los ojos.

- Pues que sepas que así va a seguir. No tengo intención de rebajarme a intentar seducir a una estrella del deporte que las tiene a tutiplén.

- Pues mucho mejor. – Rió.- La mayoría tienen buena intención, y las haces felices simplemente con una sonrisa o un autógrafo, pero alguna que otra se pone muy pesada. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te resultaría admisible que esa pretendida estrella del deporte sea la que intente seducirte a tí?

- Puede intentarlo, pero te informo de que no logrará ninguna de sus intenciones deshonestas.

- Bueno, si en realidad sus intenciones son honestas, entonces deduzco que tiene alguna posibilidad.

- ¿Y si lo que la estrella entiende por honesto no coincide exactamente con mi concepto?

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pues creo que tendrás que averiguarlo!.- Y me volvió a tomar entre sus brazos.

De pronto, me besó en los labios. En realidad, lo estaba deseando, y respondí suavemente. Me estrechó aún más y seguimos besándonos durante un rato.

- No pienso irme a la cama contigo.- dije cuando nuestras bocas se separaron. Seguía abrazada a él y no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo. Pero había algunas cosas que quería dejar claras.

- ¿Nunca?

- Nunca.

- ¿Ni siquiera si un día te convierte en mi mujer? Entonces pareceré el casto San José –comentó divertido.

- ¿Casarme contigo? ¡Qué dices!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero que un día, sin más, te aburras de mi y me dejes por alguna de esas que te rondan...- Por fin había expresado mi más profundo temor, que alguna de las de la horda le resultara mas fascinante que una sencilla aprendiz de sanadora..

- ¿Tan poco confías en mi...?

- Las estrellas del deporte tenéis muchas tentaciones alrededor...

- Estarás hablando por tu hermano. ¿No? Yo, en toda mi carrera deportiva, hasta la fecha solamente he tenido una tentación verdaderamente irresistible. Ahora mismo está justamente en mis brazos.

Suspiré. Los bastiones de mi defensa, que había ido construyendo minuciosamente alrededor de mis sentimientos, eran una completa ruina. Me sorprendió constatar que, lejos de causarme inquietud, estaba muy contenta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Febrero de 2009 (ha pasado un año)**

Son las siete de la mañana y pronto sonará el despertador. Javier duerme profundamente. Ayer jugaron un partido contra los Murciélagos de la Albufereta, en Valencia y regresó tarde y muy cansado. Yo no duermo. Estoy muy quieta, abrazada a él, sintiendo su respiración pausada. Fuera sopla un viento que viene de los Pirineos y que por aquí llaman _cierzo_ y cae una espesa nevada. Prácticamente toda la Península ha estado inmersa en un temporal hasta hace dos días. Esta región, que los más nostálgicos llaman Viejo Reyno y oficialmente se conoce como Comunidad Foral, es ahora mismo presa de las inundaciones. Me había hecho una idea completamente distinta, esa de los turistas que van buscando el sol, pero, como pronto he aprendido, eso es sólo una parte de España. Mas tarde, cuando me incorpore al Hospital de San Alberto y San Felipe (San Alberto, por el santo Alquimista, y San Felipe por ser el patrón de Felipe II, un rey muy interesado en la magia), donde he conseguido trasladar mi expediente, seguramente tendré que atender múltiples accidentes de escoba provocados por los vientos y las tempestades.

¡En poco menos de un año ha cambiado todo tanto…! pienso mientras contemplo el brillo de la sencilla alianza que luzco en mi dedo anular. Por supuesto, sigue sin gustarme el Quidditch, pero a veces acudo a verle jugar. Eso sí, procuro no coincidir con Oliver, porque piensa, erróneamente, que ahora me he vuelto una entendida. Y no es verdad. Cuando voy a un partido estoy más pendiente de los golpes que recibe que del resultado, y hago inventario mental de las lesiones enumerando los mejores remedios. Alguna vez hasta me ha dado taquicardia pensando que había olvidado comprar algún remedio o fabricar una poción pegahuesos que se me antojaba absolutamente imprescindible tras verle recibir algún porrazo horrible.

Y a veces tengo que soportar charlas interminables en las cenas con los compañeros de equipo sobre tácticas, estrategias y jugadas. He asistido a la explosión de júbilo de las victorias y al silencio y la desazón de las derrotas. He visto a los niños con ojos brillantes agolparse para que les firme una túnica. Me he reído de las adolescentes gritonas que casi se desmayan con una de sus sonrisas. Y hasta he sentido lástima por Rita Skeeter, tan ridícula ella, viviendo de las insinuaciones insidiosas. Al fin y al cabo, el Quidditch es su pasión y su profesión, igual que la mía es la Sanación.

Y también hemos conocido gente, visitado lugares, hemos hablado y discutido. Hemos intercambiado puntos de vista. Nos hemos enfadado y después nos hemos vuelto a desenfadar. Hemos compartido mucho, mucho, mucho más que Quidditch.

Si ahora cierro los ojos y me pongo a pensar en él, no es su físico lo que se me viene a la cabeza. Lo que aparece en mi mente son sus ojos, sus ojos oscuros y dulces. No son particularmente bonitos, pero sin duda son una puerta abierta a su alma. Y su voz. Su voz calmada, suave. Javier es capaz de abrazar, de acariciar con su voz. Y eso que es la misma con la que abronca a sus golpeadores. Sonrío para mí. De niña, cuando soñaba con mi príncipe azul, nunca me lo imaginé montado en una escoba de competición.

Estoy enamorada. Y además tengo la certeza de que él también lo está de mí. Seguramente lo estaremos por toda la eternidad, sea bonanza o vengan tiempos más difíciles. Pero ahora, ahora sólo estamos nosotros dos y nuestra felicidad...

Bueno, no es verdad, hay algo más. Mejor dicho, alguien más. Pequeño, minúsculo, con un corazón que late desbocadamente mientras su esencia se desparrama en su particular _Big Bang,_ dentro de mí. Ayer mismo me enteré. Y se me saltaban las lágrimas. Javier todavía no lo sabe. Se lo diré cuando despierte. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y aspiro su olor. ¡Qué paz! Y, sin saber por qué, me viene a la mente la imagen de nuestro bebé dormido plácidamente sobre el pecho de su papá. ¡Eso sí que es magia, y no lo que hacemos con nuestras varitas!

**FIN**


End file.
